you know you want to
by newport12
Summary: Eric realizes desire from Bill. slash \ first time story please review


**When Bill entered my office I noticed the clock, he was ten minutes early. Which was fine, other than the redhead sucking my cock. I was sitting behind my desk while she was on her knees sucking me for all she was worth. I motioned for Bill to have a seat on my leather sofa. While she began to work on my balls. Bill had a disgusted but lustful look on his face. I slightly nodded toward the clock to indicate he was early. **

"**I know", he said. "I am hopeful to get home early." **

"**Early", I said as the redhead tongues the head of my cock. "Well I'm sure you wont mind me finishing." "getting my cock sucked before work relaxes me." Bill lets out a disgruntle hiss, and asks should he come back later. Noticing the lust clouding Bill's eyes although he's trying to hide it with contempt. I offer the redhead to him next, of course after she swallows my seed. Bill declines, yet I know something is there. I'm pretty sure I know exactly what it is. I will have to push to be sure. Grabbing the base of my cock I stand up. While the greedy little whore latches back on and sucks even harder. I noticed Bill reaction. For a split second Bill focuses on my hard cock. The head barely fitting into the sluts mouth, and then he confirms my suspicions, he licks his lips. 'Got cha now Bill', I thought. **

**I forcefully grab the sides of her redhead, and shoved my cock into her mouth down her throat, causing her to gag. Harder and harder, shoving her head to meet each thrust. Bill looks away uncomfortably as my cum gushes down her throat load after load I shoot until she swallows every bit. I grab the base of my shaft again and rub the head of my cock all over her face and lips, as she lets out a moan. Watching Bill all the while squirm in his seat uncomfortably trying not to watch. "Bill," I said to openly draw his attention to me and my cock to give him the excuse he needed to look. "Are you sure you don't want her?"**

"**Can we just get to whatever reason you summoned me here Eric," Bill said.**

"**Anxious are we". As I walk to the side of my desk I dismissed the redhead. I turned to Bill, "give me a moment to shower and then we'll begin. I grab a towel and head to the shower leaving Bill to stew for a moment.**

**I take a quick shower. Knowing it's time to play with Bill, I don't dress I simply wrap a thick white towel around my waist. My cock still half erect tenting the towel. 'this should be fun', I think to myself. **

**I re-enter my office, locking the door without Bill noticing. He shifts in his seat as I approach the back of the sofa. "So Bill I have a little project I would like for you to work on." Turning to face me Bill stares at my face, before answering "what would that be Sherriff. I walk around to my desk and turn a leather arm chair to face Bill. Gaping my legs open so the slit in the towel revels my full calf and thigh plus the head of my cock. Throwing my head back in laughter I say "why so formal Bill." **

"**As I stated before Eric, I would like to get home early to check on Sookie, after she gets home from work.**

"**Ahhhh Sookie," I say as I clutched my cock and stroked it. That's a hot little piece of ass you got there Bill. You should really rethink my offer. I could do so many sweet things to that innocent body of hers. I can almost picture that sweet little mouth of hers wrapped around my cock…Mmmmm." **

**A growl escapes Bill mouth. All the while I'm continuing to stoke myself. **

"**You will not speak of her that way, especially not here, naked and fondling yourself. "Oh Bill that was rich, fondling myself." Another louder growl deep from Bill's chest as he stands to take a step in my direction. 'Exactly the reaction I wanted', I thought. I stand quickly as my towel falls to the floor. I grab Bill by his throat in mid step forcing him against the wall. "What are you gonna do, Bill," I said while smiling down at the younger vampire. **

**Bill quickly realizes the situation he is in and tries to resolve the problem. "I am sorry Sherriff, I just find it very disrespectful for you to openly lust after MY human knowing she is MINE". Squeezing his throat just a bit harder before releasing I whisper in Bill's ear, "Only a matter of time."**

**Although finding my words to be cruel, Bill couldn't help but shudder at the close proximity of my mouth to his ear. Once released from my clutch Bill stumbles back over to the sofa. Trying obviously to remove the thoughts of me from his head. "What is the job, Eric", he says trying not to reach my gaze. **

**Allowing Bill time to clear his head, I slowly walk over to my overturned chair and set it back to rights and have a seat. "Clothes, Sherriff", Bill said. "Are you not going to get dressed. "Do I make you uncomfortable Bill, I said. **

"**No" he simply said.**

**I stand and cross the room toward Bill. Reaching the sofa I perch on the side of the sofa with my left foot posted on the arm of the chair. My cock and balls mere inches from Bill's face. I start to explain to Bill about my new plans. "I want to update my surveillance in and around the club as well as a few of my other night time establishments". "That should be easy enough", Bill said reaching my gaze. "Good" I said. "I need to be able to view more of what's happening outside." There have been a couple of incidents to happen outside of my view." **

**Bill relaxes as we spoke of technical aspects of what would be needed. This was obviously his element. He went on and on describing various avenues we could consider. I listened well, and answered the few questions he had. He gets so into the conversation, he completely forgets the time. Turning to face me in the chair, completely at ease with my cock so close to his face. **

**Knowing now was the time to make my move, I began slowly flexing my muscles to draw him in. He takes the bait, not realizing he was staring he continues to explain at depth his plans for the new surveillance system. I began to stroke the head of my cock with my thumb, noticing a tiny bead of pre-cum glistening on the tip of my cock. Bill fixates on my cock again without thinking he licks his lips. **

**Noticing his actions, he becomes angry. "Damn it, Eric can you get that thing out of my face." "Absolutely Billy", I said. "You have to forgive me, by now normally I would have busted at least two nuts by now, I am a little spoiled in that aspect. Would you mind terribly if I call someone in to suck me off while we finish our discussion." I move to the other end of the sofa and sit with my back up against the arm of the chair, with my right knee bent and foot planted in the chair while I stretched my left leg out on the floor. I grab the shaft of my cock and began to slowly stroke. **

"**Yes, I would mind Sherriff, I am almost finish with my questions and then you can bust as many nuts as you please, until then can you please cover up.**

"**Look at it Bill, I am not even fully erect, look how big it is, surely you understand why pants are not an option". I chuckle darkly. Then I looked him right in the eye and state, "You could help me with that Bill, it's been a couple of months since I had a man swallowing my cock."**

"**Are you fucking serious", Bill asked. The anger rolling off him in waves, but as much as he tried to conceal it, the lust was there. He wanted to taste me bad. "Ah come on Bill, suck my cock, make us both happy". "Look at yourself, you been hard for me since you walked in, growing harder with the mere mention of you sucking me off. You know you want to". **

**If looks could kill, I would have surely met my final death. **

**Bill spat, "Are you fucking insane, I have never desired a man before nor will I start now. I should stake you for even mentioning such". **

'**Just what I needed', I thought. I lunged forward in the sofa, knocking Bill into the chair cushion with my hand wrapped around his throat again. Hovering well over top of him. I growled, "Are you threatening your superior with final death Bill". "No, Sherriff, I just got carried away", he choked out. I snatched him further down in the sofa my cock resting on his forehead. I let out a dark lustful laugh. "I can smell your fear, and your desire Billy". "Be that as it may Sherriff I will not be sucking your cock". **

"**Really", I said. As I moved my cock up and down over his face. I released my hold on his throat and replaced it in his head of thick dark hair, tightening my hold with my left hand my right hand grabs my cock and rubs the head over his lips. His lips now glisten with my fluids. "Go ahead Bill suck it, you know you want to". "Never" Bill hissed. "Don't deny yourself Bill, suck it! It will remain between us. Suck IT". **

**His lips part, as a low hiss escapes his lips. "That's it", I coax , "Suck it Bill". His tongue darts out and swipes the head of my cock, as a low growl of victory forms in my gut. "That's it Bill, take me in your mouth ". He wraps his lips around the head as I slide in. Pumping in and out slowly Bill sucks and licks loudly. The sounds of him slurping on my dick is sweet. Having this type of dominance over him is very sweet indeed. AHHHH, I moan out. Bill hands move up to grab my bare ass to move in deeper, to get more of me into his mouth. Sucking deeper and deeper, his desire grows and grows. It is evident by his moans and grunts he has. "Ah yes, Bill you will suck me often". This must have excited Bill as he bucks hard underneath me searching for his own release. Realizing he was so close, even though he is confined in his pants I thrust harder in his mouth. Bill bucks harder and harder underneath me. "Fuck Bill, I said. "You love this don't you." A growl from Bill confirms this.**

**Moaning and growling louder and louder, Bill bucks harder and harder and starts to release in his pants, as I shove more of myself down his throat. As he shivers beneath me while his load squirts and coats his pants, I released into his mouth pass his tongue down his throat. He milks me for every drop. AHH. "Look at yourself Bill, you're so fucking greedy", as he pulls me out some to have me coat his tongue with my juices. "That's it Bill, swallow every bit". **

**I laugh as Bill regains himself, almost as if he's in some cock sucking trance. His head falls back as he tries to calm himself. Just as I was going to make a joke about him still clutching my cock, his phone rings and he releases my cock from his death grip. "Sookie", he says. I released my hold on him and stands up as he fumbles for his phone. "Hello", he says. I walk over to my closet and slip on a pair on a pair of slacks. "I'll be there in a hour sweetheart" I over heard him say as he hangs up. **

**So Bill that's was interesting was it not?, I asked. Bill glares at me and then drops his head. "Eric, I am not sure what came over me, but that will never happen again! "As you wish Bill". Knowing full well Bill was only trying to convince himself of this. But the fact was Bill loved sucking my cock, to the point he found release without any physical stimulation. He must have fantasized about this for quite sometime.**

"**I expect you to keep your word, Sherriff." "Hum", I said. "Keeping what happened between you and I". **

"**Oh yes, Bill, you need not to worry. That will remain our little secret" I said. 'and Pam' I thought. **

"**And you understand that was an one time only occurrence" he said. **

"**Of course", I said. 'Keep telling yourself that Billy Boy', I thought. He'll be begging to suck me again soon enough. It's good to be me. **

"**Well Sherriff, if you don't mind, I'll be leaving now, I will start preparations for your new surveillance system tomorrow night. "That's fine, Bill . Let me know how it's progressing. Pick up a company credit card for you expensive from Pam on your way out. Remember to keep receipts for tax write offs. **

**And with that he slipped out the door, as shame reached his features. Obviously already wanting another taste. I laugh a little out loud as he disappeared from my office. Pulling my hair back I shake my head and call for my child. **

**Fin……….Maybe **


End file.
